There Is No Such Thing As Love At First Sight
by MissMilky
Summary: A collection of South Park short stories, in which I ship pretty much the very character in the series together. Rated T currently, will move up to an M once I start uploading "lemons".
1. Kindergarten

**This is a series of random mini South Park stories, some may be all fluffy, some maybe not. I'm not quite sure where this will go. Also, if someone could teach me how to make chapters that'd be great.**

 **Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own South Park.**

* * *

 **Kindergarten**

 _Clip, clop. Clip, clop._

The rain hit the windows of the classroom. Today was the kind of day where you feel off, out of sorts. The way the weather was, the words the teachers spoke, all just made the children drousy. Everything was quiet, (besides the occasional Trent messing with other kids), and Kyle just couldn't seem to focus. He could tell his friends were feeling the same way. Well, unless you consider Cartman a _friend_. He was busy playing with the building blocks alone in the corner, and he seemed to be having a blast.

"Hwey Kyle." mummered a small voice. Kyle tilted his head a bit to see who it was. Much to his disliking, it was Butters. He really didn't want to deal with him right now.

He sighed. "What is it, Bwudders?"

"W-well... I was just wondering if you w-wanted to play with me..." Butters said, almost inaudible. Butters twiddled his thumbs nervously, "s-sorry for bothering." he added in a whisper.

Kyle look an intake of air. "Alwite, what do you wanna play?"

Butters wasn't a bad kid, in fact he was probably the best behaved and nicest in the class. Kyle just had a weak spot for him, he acted like a mother figure for Butters sometimes, and he had thought of Butters as someone who could not live without someone protecting him. Kyle had always tried to act rude towards Butters when his friends were around, but in truth Kyle really liked Butters.

Stan gave Kyle a 'wh _at the fuck are you saying'_ look from across the room.

"W-well, we can play what ever you wa-"

"Kyle, come play tag with us!" Stan shouted. Butters twitched a bit. Stan had gathered a small group of friends. Kyle knew he couldn't reject him, or else Stan would complain about it while walking home. Kyle really didn't want that. However, he really didn't want to leave Butters. If he did, Butters would surely start crying, and that was also something he didn't want. He turned to Butters and gave him a look of worry.

"It's fine, play with Stan." Butters said calmly. His eyes had looked kind of glassy when he spoke. Butters was really trying his best not to get upset, even if it was obvious he was. Kyle respected him for that.

He took a look to Stan and back at Butters. He sighed.

"Alright, but Butters is it!" Kyle giggled sneakily as he started running.

* * *

 **So I'm pretty sure you noticed but in this story Kyle is nicer to Butters. I plan to show this family-like relationship throughout this fanfiction. Probably only going to keep it small moments because I really want to make some shipping happen.**

 **I'm literally gonna ship everyone that has a moment together in the series. I have a few strange ships like Kenny x Kyle and Kyle x Butters that I'm going to be exporing (I dont see many stories on those ships).**


	2. Affection

**GUESS WHO FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO ADD CHAPTERS?**

 **HELL YEAH!**

 **Alrighty so this will be a Style (Stan x Kyle) story. I should mention that the things I write up here are before I write the story. The things I write on the bottom are after the story. Pretty simple.**

 **I mentioned that because I have no idea what I'm going to write. Yay!**

* * *

 **Affection**

Even as he had grown up, Stan never had felt this way about anybody. Not even Wendy. The way he loved her was different. As the years went by he had started to grow less attracted to her, in other words, he didn't _love_ her. Stan had bonded with Wendy, but their relationship was purely physical. Sure, kissing felt good, but he yearned for a deeper love. The kind of he felt towards Kyle.

It was like fire trapped inside him, raging for him to have his way with his super best friend. He knew it was wrong that he felt this way. Kyle was straight, (or so he presumed), and of course he seemed to have no interest in romance. There was no way he could stomach dating his best friend, no matter how close they were.

Stan knew Kyle wouldn't push him away for liking him, but the thought still haunted Stan. The thought that maybe, someday, Kyle would find out how he feels and stop being friends with him. Ridiculous, right? If Kyle had known Stan was having these thoughts, he would kick his ass for being so dumb.

Even so, his mind was constantly occupied with this fear, for he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

 **So I ended up writing a kinda one-sided story. I think I'm gonna write more of these thought chapters, where the characters share thoughts with you readers.**

 **Anyway, I kinda liked this idea. I think the next chapter I make will be about Kenny and the whole immortality thing (I just watched the Mysterion saga). I mean, that was deep.**


	3. Immortality

**Well, here we are again.**

 **It's 2 am rn and I'm listening to South Park's Lonely Jew on Chirstmas.**

 **where in the fuck has my brain gone**

* * *

 **Immortality**

(actually in Kenny's POV rather than focusing on him but not peering into his mind)

I can't die.

I can physically die, but I always just wake up in my bed the next morning. I _feel_ pain, but there are no injuries when I open my eyes.

At first I thought I was crazy, so I started keeping a journal. Everday I wrote something, I carried it around with me, hell some of my friends even saw it. Of course they thought I was just writing some kind of book.

The ways I died were always different, I tried not to do the same things that got me killed previous times. I was even wary of eating. Butters once had noticed this, but let it go after we talked for a bit.

I've never told anybody, but I suffer from really bad depression because of this. I dream about it, I think about it all day, I write about it. I've tried to commit suicide more times than you could ever count. Even so, every single time I just wake up back in my bed. It's all just so pointless. I want to live a normal life. I want to grow up, make a family and die happily. One of my biggest fears is that I will never die, and watch all my love ones die _over_ and _over_ again. It seems silly, you'd think I'd be happy with immortal.

Who made up that lie?

How the fuck can you be happy when you get shot repeatedly just to get shot again? How can you be happy when nobody remembers you died?

Bull, fucking, shit.

* * *

 **June 25, 2017.**

Today I died from heat exhaustion. The feeling of your entire body being drained of liquid isn't one I'd like to feel again. I'd prefer being shot. Thanks.

- _Kenny McCormick_

* * *

 **I FEEL STRANGLY ABOUT THIS.**

 **I'M NOT SURE I LIKE IT.**

 **AND I WANT TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGERRRR... I just don't know what to write about. I'm not good at detailing small things, like the journal and Butters being adorable.**


End file.
